Vincent
Vincent is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Sushiria. From Flipline Studios Blog Vincent is a traveling mailman who loves to stop by for a quick Sushi fix. He’s not only here to eat, Vincent’s here to help too! When we introduced stickers in Papa’s Bakeria, we made several quests where you had to serve a specific customer specific things. Unfortunately, this could sometimes take a very very long time. See, if you had to serve Rico a specific Special, you would have no idea how long it would take before Rico returned. Sometimes you would be waiting months before Rico would stop by the shop again. So we solved that problem by creating Customer Coupons that you can buy in the shop. Once you purchase a Customer Coupon, you can send it to anyone of your unlocked customers. Once sent, Vincent will head over to that customer’s home to deliver the coupon. After that, you will be certain to see that customer return by the next day! Vincent will also be taking over the job of delivering new outfits to customers! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8685 Flipdeck Info Vincent is a hardworking mailman from the town of Frostfield. While most postal workers stay within their route, Vincent will travel wherever the mail will take him. He’s been known to deliver letters and coupons from the cul-de-sacs of Burgerburgh all the way to the beach bungalows of Calypso Island. Vincent is a natural at small talk, and remembers everyone’s name that he delivers to. When he makes a delivery to Prune Creek Retirement Home, Vincent likes to stay for lunch and chat it up with the seniors. Appearance Vincent has dark skin, short and stubby black hair, and a thick goatee. His postal uniform consists of an orange undershirt, light gray pants, a postman's jacket, navy blue and gray striped shoes, and black-rimmed aviator sunglasses with a gradient of orange to black lenses. Styles Style B Vincent wears a navy blue overshirt with grayish bottom half and orange trims. He wears a white postman's hat and pale navy blue pants. Orders Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Crab Stick **Octopus *Yellowtail *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Tarantula Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Crab Stick **Octopus **Torigai *Uni *Ikura *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Lychee Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Lettuce *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Nacho Cheese Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pita Bread with Pork *Spätzle *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Sauerkraut *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Waffles *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Halloween) *2 Waffles *Scream Cream *Blueberries *Shadowberry Derps *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Pepperonis (left) *4 Cajun Shrimps (left) *4 Onions (right) *8 Pepperjack Cheeses (all) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Easter) *Carrot Crust *Wildflower Carbonara with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Pepperonis (left) *4 Pickled Eggs (left) *4 Onions (right) *8 Pepperjack Cheeses (all) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Sauerkraut *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Hot Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple **Medium Cheddar Corn Holiday (Summer Luau) *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Sauerkraut *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Calypso Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Poppin' Coolada **Large Tropical Charms Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Sauerkraut *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Hot Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple **Medium Cheddar Corn Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Fire Tortilla Strips *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Enchilada Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Mango de Mayo **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Blueberries **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rock Candy *3 Sugarplums Holiday (Halloween) *Fudge Cookie with Shadowberry Derps **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Scary Sugar Eyes **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Shadowberry Derps **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rock Candy *Shadowberry Derps *3 Sugarplums Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Blazeberry Chicken Wings (Left) * 8 Carolina Tofu Skewers (Right) * Hummus Holiday (Thanksgiving) * 8 Wojapi Chicken Wings (Left) * 8 Carolina Tofu Skewers (Right) * Hummus Papa's Donuteria To Go! Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 2 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 8 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 40 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Pita Bread. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Whipped Cream. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Enchilada Sauce. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Whipped Cream. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Carolina Sauce. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *If the player delivers a Customer Coupon to Vincent, Akari will give him the coupon. *When he is ready to receive his new outfit, the chef will give him his outfit. *He is the first Papa's Sushiria debutant to have a Flipdeck, as well as the first to be revealed. *The "Grand Opening" card Vincent is holding showed in his Flipdeck foreshadows Papa's Scooperia before its announcement. *He is one of six characters to be mentioned in another character's Flipdeck before appearing as an actual customer in a game, the others being Scarlett, Rudy, Nevada, Fernanda, and Mr. Bombolony. Order Tickets Papa's Sushiria Vincent (Holiday).png|Vincent's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Vincent (Regular).png|Vincent's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Vincent (Holiday).png|Vincent's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Vincent Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Vincent's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Vincent (Holiday).png|Vincent's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Vincent (Regular).png|Vincent's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1273.JPG|Vincent's Pizzeria HD order during Easter IMG 1266.JPG|Vincent's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Vincent (Holiday).png|Vincent's Hot Doggeria HD order during Summer Luau Hot Doggeria HD Vincent (Regular).png|Vincent's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Vincent (Holiday).png|Vincent's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Vincent (Regular).png|Vincent's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-13 at 12.43.54 PM.png|Vincent's Scooperia Regular Order Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 10.54.41 AM.png|Vincent's Scooperia Order during Halloween 6118220F-3196-4CB6-B372-512F885020C0.jpeg|Vincent’s Wingeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. 8E5FF52D-1DF1-4663-838F-0614E4028548.jpeg|Vincent’s regular order in Wingeria To Go! Gallery Vincent logo sm.jpg Coupons 03.jpg Coupons 04.jpg UnlockingVincent.png PerfectVincent.png|Perfect on Vincent in Sushiria VincentProfile's.png Screenshot 209.png|Vincent receiving a Customer Coupon from Akari Father-Daughter Coupon Sent!.png|Vincent gives his daughter a coupon! Angry Vincent.PNG|"You can forget about me ever delivering coupons to customers again because you just lost one!" VincentFail.png|Kingsley is not happy about Vincent's sushi Sneakpeek pancakeriahd4.png Vincent 02.jpg Vincent outside.jpg IMG 0924.JPG 1F4EEF4D-CD0A-41D9-9B7B-7FC6B6BD5C07.png Vincent Perfect.png To Wife From Husband.jpg|Vincent giving his wife a coupon! angry_vincent.JPG|"What is this? You're definetely not invited as a chef to the Scooperia!" Amy 01.jpg IMG 5143.JPG IMG 5170.JPG IMG 5188.JPG IMG 5198.JPG IMG_5200.JPG IMG 0023.PNG Screenshot 2018-08-02-18-14-55.png IMG_0074.PNG 822542CE-AEBA-42F8-9E43-FC3CDDCAEAE3.png|Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD. 256231BF-02CD-4B7D-B38A-4134DD514DB2.png FA2A05F9-0A1F-4AAE-9AE9-86DE9EDE5B27.png 7FEDF829-499E-4E5A-A1B0-77A993F9B56B.png 11BE7BB6-3312-4D07-914A-0BC87CD5E44B.png IMG_0373.PNG IMG_0402.PNG IMG_0502.PNG IMG_0893.PNG IMG_0899.PNG 983CF35E-7F7A-4043-85FE-40D28659E501.png Vincent Not pleased.png Vincent Nervous.png Angry Vincent.png IMG 1379.PNG Fan Art Vincent Chibi.jpg|Vincent Chibi Maker Vincent Chibi Style B.jpg|Vincent Chibi Maker Style B EpisodeVincent.PNG Vincent_and_Clair_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Sasha_and_Vincent_by_aronora.jpg|By aronora es:Vincent no:Vincent Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria Debuts Category:V Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks